JP-A-2001-326658 discloses a network which includes a plurality of communication apparatuses. A communication apparatus which manages the network (hereinafter, referred to as “management communication apparatus”) confirms the number of connected communication apparatuses currently being connected to the network if a connection request is received from a communication apparatus outside the network. In a third embodiment of JP-A-2001-326658, when the number of connected communication apparatuses exceeds a predetermined value, the management communication apparatus determines whether there is a communication apparatus in a non-communication state, and disconnects the communication apparatus in the non-communication state from the network. As a modified embodiment for selecting a communication apparatus to be disconnected from the network, there is disclosed an embodiment where a communication apparatus with the longest connection time to the network is selected, an embodiment where a communication apparatus which has not accessed the network for the longest time is selected, an embodiment where a communication apparatus with the smallest amount of data transmission is selected, an embodiment where a communication apparatus with the lowest communication priority is selected, or the like.